Falling Away With You
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Aku tak perduli dimana pun dimensi aku berada, asal aku bisa tetap bersamanya, segalanya akan menjadi sempurna. Karena Neji adalah jantung kehidupanku. NejiSasuke


Title: Falling Away With You

Rate: K+

Summary: Aku tak perduli dimana pun dimensi aku berada, asal aku bisa tetap bersamanya, segalanya akan menjadi sempurna. Karena Neji adalah jantung kehidupanku.

This is a shonen-ai story or well known as boys love story.

©**Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

.

Pandangan serta perasaan yang selalu sama setiap aku memandang pada lembar foto itu. Perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam, perasaan yang takkan hilang begitu saja karena tertelan oleh waktu yang terus berlalu.

Aku terus memandang lembar tersebut, memandang seorang pemuda yang memenuhi hari serta duniaku dengan senyumnya yang sangat indah. Tanpa sadar, tetes demi tetes air itu jatuh kembali dari pelupuk mata ini.

"Sasuke."

Aku langsung meletakkan lembaran itu di atas meja, dan menghapus air mata yang telahku segera datang menuju arah suara itu, ketika aku menghampiri tampak dua orang pemuda yang selama ini menemaniku dengan setianya.

"Aku dan Gaara ada acara sebentar, tak apa kau sendiri siang ini?" ujar seorang pemuda pirang.

Aku hanya memberi dehaman sebagai jawaban. Lalu aku duduk di sebuah sofa dan menatap jendela besar yang memberiku pandangan berupa butiran salju yang terus menghujani permukaan. Aku menghela nafas, ketika segala pemandangan itu bagai sebuah hipnotis bagiku.

Ya pikiranku kembali terpusat pada seseorang yang kini telah mati jasadnya, tapi hatinya selalu hidup dalam hatiku. Aku seakan melihatnya diantara butir-butir salju itu, melihatnya dengan senyum hangatnya yang sangat aku rindukan.

Segala ilusi itu hilang begitu saja ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Dua pemuda itu segera duduk di sampingku dan merangkulku.

"kami juga merindukannya, Sasuke." ujar Naruto, serta Gaara yang segera mengangguk setuju.

Aku mengenyahkan pikiran tadi, dan bangkit untuk mengambil segelas air. Aku tahu, perasaan rindu yang mereka rasakan padanya, meskipun perasaan itu tak sekelebat perasaan yang terperangkap erat dalam hatiku ini.

Aku menegak cairan tanpa rasa pasti itu, perlahan bahkan sangat perlahan. Entah mengapa, ketika cairan itu melewati kerongkonganku, rasanya terlalu perih. Rasa perih yang sama menghujam, ketika aku mencoba menelan beberapa kue kering. Tak tahu apa yang mesti kulakukan lagi, aku hanya kembali ke kamar lalu duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang dan menatap lembar foto itu lagi.

Aku menatapi wajah tampan karya Tuhan itu. Aku merindukan, tak hanya rindu tapi sangat meridukan sorot mata lembut penuh ketenangan juga kehangatan itu. Sedikit demi sedikit aku membangun sosok yang kucintai itu dalam pikiranku agar terjadi proyeksi yang sama yang akan terlihat dihadapanku saat ini juga. Berhasil, aku mendapatkan bayangan maya sosok itu di depan mataku saat ini, sosok penuh kelembutan yang berhasil merenggut segala pelosok sudut dunia, jiwa, serta hatiku. Aku melihat proyeksi hasil khayalku sendiri dengan senyum yang hampir sama persis, dengan segala senyum yang selalu datang menghampiri mimpi-mimpi malam sepiku.

Suara derit kayu, menghamburkan segala khayalku. Sekejap aku sadar, sosok itu takkan pernah kembali ke sisiku. Aku menahan emosiku, aku berusaha agar tangis yang sama takkan pernah terjadi. Tetapi, sia-sia aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang begitu menghancurkan diriku sendiri, ya, aku benar-benar tak dapat bertahan hidup tanpanya.

Sosok itu terlalu memenuhi relungku dengan segala cinta, kenyamanan, serta kehangatan yang telah ia berikan padaku. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya sosok yang dapat membuatku jatuh begitu sempurna pada perasaanku sendiri. Sosok yang takkan pernah hilang. Sosok Neji Hyuuga.

Jiwa yang terenggut oleh tangan-tangan Tuhan di depan mataku sendiri, bahkan menghela nafas terakhirnya dipangkuanku. Aku masih ingat jelas rekaman kejadian terakhir dalam hidup kekasihku itu. Kejadian yang takkan pernah diketahui oleh seluruh makhlukNya. Aku pun masih ingat jelas, senyum terkahir yang menghiasi wajah tampannya di hari terakhirnya.

Satu persatu titik air mata itu mulai membasahi lembar foto bersamaan berjuta kenangan yang kumiliki dengan Neji. Segala kenangan yang ada berputar di kepalaku, membuatku semakintidak bisa mengkontrol perasaanku pada Neji saat ini.

Aku dapat mendengar segala perkataan yang Neji pernah ungkapkan padaku. Satu yang paling menjatuhkan perasaanku, waktu seakan berhenti ketika aku mengingat bagaimana Neji tersenyum lalu mengatakan, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke." perkataan yang terulang selalu dalam pikiranku setiap saat. Tak hanya itu, seketika berganti menjadi suara tawa renyah pemuda tampan itu.

Semua hal itu, membuat perasaan rinduku itu semakin terlewat akan batas normal. Aku benar-benar ingin berada disisi Neji sekarang, aku ingin mendengar segala tawa serta kata cinta yang selalu Neji ungkapkan, Aku benar-benar ingin merasakan segala sentuhan hangat yang pemuda itu berikan. Aku rindu segala hal akan pemuda itu, terlalu rindu hingga sulit menggambarkan sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan.

Perasaan ini terllau menggila untuk kembali di kontrok agar menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya lagi, aku tak kuat untuk menahan segalanya lagi. Tanpa sadar, aku mengambil sebilah pisau kupas yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menyayat dengan sempurna ke tubuhku sendiri. Noda noda kental berwarna merah jatuh menetes tanpa bersalah ke lantai, aku terduduk dan menikmati kondisi ini. Entah mengapa, aku suka ini, aku seakan melihat bayangan Neji di penghujung pandanganku yang semakin kabur. Semakin kabur pandanganku akan hal yang lain tapi tidak untuk Neji, aku semakin melihat jelas sosok pemuda itu bersama senyum hangatnya.

Entah nyata atau khayalku lagi yang sedang bekerja, aku merasakan Neji kini ada di dekatku dan memelukku dengan erat, sama seperti apa yang selalu kerindukan setelah pemuda itu pergi meninggalkanku di dunia fana ini.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu." suara beratnya yang lembut itu tertangkap jelas oleh telingaku. Entah mengapa ini semua terdengar ketika aku merasakan bahwa aku dan Neji berada di dimensi yang berbeda.

"Apakah kau mau bersamaku?" dengan yakin aku mengangguk, Neji segera membawaku dalam rangkulannya dan tetap tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa, aku merasa segala beban yang selama ini ada padaku hilang begitu saja.

Aku sadar ini bukanlah lagi jiwaku, aku merasakan hal yang begitu berbeda, aku merasa begitu kekal saat ini bersama Neji. Aku menatap Neji yang masih tersenyum seperti halnya tadi.

"Apakah kau mau hidup di dunia yang baru?"

"apapun itu asal kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

"Selamanya tidak akan, karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Begitu pun denganku."

Aku yakin dengan begini, perasaan yang ada padaku ini takkan mati seperti halnya jasadku. Aku tak perduli dimana pun dimensi aku berada, asal aku bisa tetap bersamanya, segalanya akan menjadi sempurna. Karena Neji adalah jantung kehidupanku. Kematian takkan seburuk kehidupan, jika kau bisa kembali mendapatkan apa yang telah hilang darimu dulu, kematian pun bisa menjadi hal yang indah dalam sejarah dimensimu.

**(The End)**


End file.
